It is known in the prior art to provide a passenger vehicle door control apparatus including a programmed microcomputer control apparatus responsive to open door code signals from the vehicle roadway track wayside as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,377.
In an article entitled "Passenger Transfer System Will Take the Long Walk Out of Air Travel", published in the Westinghouse Engineer for January 1969 at pages 9-15, there is described a door control apparatus for the passenger vehicles operative at the Tampa International Airport and including the provision from wayside of door open and door close command signals, with the doors having safety switch edges that stop and reopen the doors if contact is made with a passenger when the doors are closing. In an article entitled "Recent Applications of Microprocessor Technology to People Mover Systems" by M. P. McDonald et al that was published in the 29th IEEE Vehicle Technology Group Conference Record for a meeting on Mar. 29, 1979 in Chicago, Ill., there is described an automatic train protection system including a relay driver responsive to a door open enable signal to control the door circuits for a desired passenger vehicle door operation in a station.